Because
by xXDramaMamaXx
Summary: While most of us look for the one who would always be there for us, he wanted the one he could always be there for. Rated T for lotzza swearing. But also really romantic! I think u'll like it! OneShot. Moliver with some Loliver
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I warn you now, this has a WHOLE lot of swearing, but I had to, in this fic, at many points, he's frustrated with her, and himself, i felt, like I had to. And some characters ar e abit ooc. So umm, enjoii!!

* * *

4 years of unnoticed suffering, listening to you brag about your new bf, or checking out "cute" guys, while I waited for you patiently on the sidelines to realize what you always had right in front of you. Jake Ryan was hell on earth, "He just wants to be a normal dude; I hate that jerk; Jake Ryan I am totally in love with you; Oh! But you love rachel, now you love Holly! Why can't you see me?" Like how it felt Miles? And then... "Oh you were just making me jelous, yay!; What you're leaving for 3 months?; Jake Ryan I hate you!; Jake Ryan I LOVE YOU; Jake we just have to be friends; Wait I'm still in love with you; But we have to be just friends" Oh! And if that wasn't torture enough, I became your shoulder to cry on! I was there though, even if i didn't want to, I was there. Why? Because I loved you.

And then a year of you're fucked up drama! Forget hell on earth! You gave me a one way ticket to hell! You know how much it hurt to see you cry everytime you had an encounter with the "new" (more evil) Amber and Ashley, all i saw was my best friend, the love of my life, the girl I always looked up to as being brave and strong break down. Then watching you try so hard to be one of them, so you wouln't have to put up with their cruel words, that, was most definitely (yes I said it countless times) hell. In all your struggle to be one of them, you almost revealed your most precious secret, Hannah Montana, and I had to be their to stop you. Oh sure, you finally picked yourself up, and became the girl i remembered, strong Miley. Then you let the admiration from your fellow students go to your head, and became, worse then them. You betreyed your best friend, you hooked up with Lu-kiss every girl in school. Not that you cared if he cheated on you or not though, cuz Hannah met Steve Starr, the guy with the mohawk. Lilly was left in the dust. I stood by you though, the whole time, trying to get you to see what you had done, while still trying to be Lilly's friend as well. Why? Because I loved you.

Then a year of what I like to call "rehab" you saw the light, but getting your old life back, wasn't easy. I was there to help you through it all though. I risked my friendship with Lilly by trying to get her to forgive you, she did after all, because, Lilly, loves you. Breaking up with Lucas, that was easy, he had others, but Steve, not so easy. He stalked you. He wasn't helping the whole, rehab thing, he was slowly making you return to a wreck. **I **had to endure all the hating "Steve" fans after calling the cops on him. Then I had to try to pick you up from you're depression again, atleast this time though, I did it with Lilly's help. Why? Because I loved you.

Then a year of trying to tell you how I felt about you, without risking your healthy lifestyle. I finally gathered up my courage though, and told you. I finally gathered my courage, and romancing skills, it took alot of chick flicks, but i eventually got the romance thing down, and I threw rocks at your window. I attempted singing you your own song "If We Were A Movie" my own reprised version though, of course. I made a few enemies though, the neighbors started throwing rocks at my head. You laughed though, and climbed down the vine of your wall, you almost fell, but I caught you.You lay there in my arms, and you kissed me. Why? I think, because, you loved me.

Then two months of you always bringing up Jake into our conversations. Everytime you saw him, you would, try to make him jelous, by flaunting the fact we were dating. It hurt so badly. I put up with that shit though as well, like all the other shit you put me through. Why? Cause, I fuckin loved you. Why? Not so sure.

Then a month of falling into my own deep pool of depression, after you left me for Jake, with no one to pick me up, why? Cause obviously no one loved me, quite like I loved you.

Then you came running to me when you found out Jake and you weren't going to the same college, and he didn't "do" long distance. As much as I wanted to yell at you, to slap you, to tell you to go to the hell you put me through ever since I met you, I lent you my shoulder to cry on, even though I was the one in need of a shoulder. Why? Because I loved you.

We ended that year friends, You, Lilly, and I went to UCLA together. As fucking friends. The University you met the guy you almost married. Jason Kerk. You dated him for two months, when he proposed to you. We were in our first fucking year of University Miley! You wanted to marry the guy you barely knew! I had to be the mature one, I had to be the bad guy, **I **had to be the one to tell you, you couldn't fucking marry a guy you've known for two months in your first year of University. It may work for some Miley. Not for you though. You hated me for that whole year. Cuz Jason couldn't deal with a girl who had me as a friend. You tried to get rid of **me, **the one who was always there for you, when no one was, so he would have you back. I stuck to you though, like an annoying pimple, knowing if I left, you'd do something stupid. Why? Because I loved you.

Our second year, you hooked me up with Lilly. Lilly and I both refused. Though something you said to her, made her give in after all. I was easy after that. You knew I'd be simple. You knew I'd give in if you threatened to leave University. I knew why you were doing this though. I knew it was to keep me out of your life. I ended up, kind of liking Lilly in that way. Scratch that. We ended up kinda liking each other. It was a good way of distracting me from you anyways. Though, I still loved you.

Then, one random day, after a year of dating Lilly, we sat in my dorm, laughing like fools at our old yearbook. Our twelfth grade yearbook to be exact. We found a picture of us, "Seaviews Cutest Couple". Your eyes suddenly went round, then you smiled, then went all serious. You looked up at me, and said "God Oliver, I can't stand it. I love you" You had to! You fucking had to! I found someone I could be with that could take my mind of you, and you had to throw me into your whirlpool again. Ofcourse, my heart beat faster, my palms grew sweaty, I was weak at the knees, god I sound like a girl. Then you took my face, and kissed me, I kissed you back. Why? Because I loved you.

Lilly walked in on us, you let go, and gasped, I turned around, seeing her tear stained face. It broke my heart, to see her like that, my Best Friend. It was a mistake to date her in the first place, I knew I would hurt her in the end, I loved you too much. She wiped her tears, and yelled "God! I Knew it! I fucking knew it! Some fucking friends you are!!" She ran out, I stood up to run after her, but you stopped me and said "I'm sorry Oliver, I shouldn't have..." You don't know HOW much I loved you Miley, but I was so angry at you, you knew exactly what you did to me, you knew who'd be hurt in the end, our friend! I cut you off "Yeh Miles! You really shouldn't have, you shouldn't have done alot of things, but that never fucking stopped you, did it? I'm always there, Miles, to pick up the pieces of the mess you made, and to dig myself out of the hell you put me in. Well I'm through with you, and you're shit!" I stormed out on you, and ran to her. I thought about lying, I really did, i thought of saying, "I could never love you more than her", that it was a mistake. To make her happy. I knew she'd see right through it though, she knew me too well, plus I couldn't lie to her. So I told her everything, every damn thing. She laughed and told me to stop. She said, she knew all along, and that she didnt mind being my outlet, that I had been her's too, that she was in love with Jackson. She said it was Miley's betrayal she was hurt through. Eventually she forgave you though, I don't know what you said to her, but she did, and so did I. Why? Because we loved you.

Our third year, was the only normal year we ever had, it drove us crazy, god, do you remember Miles? We got through it together though, the normalcy. Why? Because we loved each other.

Then, here I am today, our last year in UCLA. After this year's crazy journey, which I can't wait to suffer, no, make it through, together. Lilly will marry Jackson, and get her life started as a journalist, you'll become the hottest lawyer out there, and me? I'm gonna be a director hopefully. So here I stand in your dorm doorway, telling you every little damn thing, hoping that maybe, you'll run into my arms, and kiss me. I put up with all your crap Miley, and i...

"Why? Why did you put up with all my crazy fucked up crap Oliver? I put you through hell and back, and here you stand today, telling me, you want to keep putting up with my crap. Why?"

"Because; honestly Miley? I love you"

* * *

Do u guys like it? Was there too much cussing? Did the cussing bother you at all? How can I improve it? Should I write a whole fanfiction based on it? Did I make Miley a bit too ooc, cuz she's pretty problematic in this oneshot. She's very impulsive in this fiction actually. But i though the idea was kind of romantic, having such an impulsive girl, and the guy who always has to stop and make her think, as well as putting up with all her crap, and in the end can still love her as much as he did in the beginning, if not more. That was basically the meaning behind it.LoL. I got my inspiration from Marissa and Ryan from the OC. 3. Although, I do like Taylor more than marissa. So anyways, you can probably tell, that i REALLY want to know what you think of it. i am honestly quite proud of myself. But I think there are alot of things that can be improved. So I would be much appreciated if instead of just saying "i liked it" and stuff like that, not that I don't love that, I would really like you to tell me what you liked and what can be improved. Please be a critic!!


	2. If U Liked Because

An update on this and others!! Read if u like Because, or any of my stories!! Gud news...and bad news :(

Hey dudes!!

Not sure how many of you read this oneshot the first time, but guess what? After a long time thinking about it...IMMA MAKE IT A STORY!! It's actually gonna be all of this, just in a story format, not Oliver explaining it, so it gets into more detail, and will be alot more interesting, and you can also see where Miley is coming from in this oneshot turned story.

I'm also going to update How To Save A Life soon, just in a bit of writers block, so help me out, PM me. (I actually have the second last chapter, and later chapters written of How To, just not everything in between lol).

I'm also going to update Perfect Size 5, its all written, i just want to edit a bit, in fact, if anyone wants to help me edit (which means youll be seeing chapter b4 everyone else) please PM me, because I'm my most self concious form with this story, and i rly need someone else's opinions. Or I might blow.

I'm discontinuing Malibu Beach, sry if anyone actually liked it (highly doubt it) I just hate the idea, I dont know what i was thinking.

Miss Miley Stewart, Im debating over whether or whether not to discontinue it, it's been on hold for SO long, so im just going to put up a poll on my profile, to see what you guys think. It's either i discontinue Miss Miley, and have a co-writer for Blink, or discontinue Blink and have a cowriter for Miss Miley, dont send any PMs yet if ur interested in co-writing tho, i want to figure out wich im discontinuing first.

As well, I'm thinking of starting a Moe fanfic as well!! I've recently become a big fan, im not usually on for jobro fanfics in the HM slot, but if there is HM in it, then i like it!!

So just an update for all you if you like any of my stuff!!


End file.
